


Kaleidoscope

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Futurefic, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life begins anew for Clark in Gotham City. Chapter One: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe. Futurefic. Clark Kent is around age 30 (in Earth years). 

## Kaleidoscope

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

**KALEIDOSCOPE**  
Chapter One: Green 

Please let me know what you think of this. I'm trying some new things here and would love feedback. 

Best regards, 

JB  
@ Austin  
EscapeToCity@aol.com 

>>>

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr. Kent?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"Don't be nervous... he's really looking forward to meeting you." 

She was around sixty and very attractive; dressed in a stunning black & white business suit. Her hair was gray but styled perfectly. 

"How long have you worked here, ma'am?" 

Her green eyes twinkled merrily... 

"Me? I've been here forever..." 

"And him? How long has he been head of the network?" 

"It's his network, dear. He's been here from the start. GBS was his first 'child' so to speak." 

Clark looked nervously around the plush office. Sleek chrome and cool marble adorned the room. The entire left side was a single window; a thin layer of glass allowing a gorgeous view of Gotham's Diamond District. He chewed on his lip nervously... 

"Like I said, young man, you'll be fine. He was very impressed with your tape." 

Molly Maynne-Scott had decades of experience with men, illusions, and perceptions. Decades earlier, she'd been a semi-villain named The Harlequin. Never a killer and rarely violent, Molly's crimes revolved around obtaining the attention of the ultimate blond stud of her day- Green Lantern. With mandolin in hand, she used her magic spectacles to cast visions for both the willing and unwilling. She eluded capture for years until her innate honesty got the best of her. Years and years would pass but Molly eventually got her stud as well. 

The phone console buzzed twice. 

"He's ready for you now, Clark." 

"Thank you. Wish me luck." 

Molly smiled and the doors to the executive suite slowly slid open. Clark walked cautiously through them- 

"Welcome to GBS young man!" 

A man rose from the shadowy far end of the office. Clark could tell he was well built, around six-three. Looked to be mid-forties. Thick blond hair and sparkling teeth. Bright azure eyes. 

"Mr. Scott?" 

He's beautiful. Stop. Don't think like that Clark. This is about a job. 

A hand found his and shook it firmly. 

"Alan. Call me Alan." 

Clark fidgeted a bit; glancing quickly around the office he saw three pictures; one of Molly and Alan embracing on a beach somewhere. Another had a beautiful green-skinned woman smiling brightly; the last was of a chiseledly handsome guy with dark, brooding eyes. Frowning. Haunting eyes. Amazing facial structure. 

I wonder why he's frowning. 

"Alan. Great to meet you. I am so grateful for the opportunity." 

Great cheekbones. 

Alan chuckled warmly...."I'm the one who's grateful, Clark. You come very highly recommended. Ms. Lang was glowing when she described your on-air demeanor." 

Must be genetic.... 

"Lana can be a little too exuberant, Mr. Scott-" 

Must be his... 

"Alan." 

"-Alan. I've known Lana since we were kids and she never has anything bad to say about anyone." 

"Your station publicist knows what she's talking about. Don't knock yourself, Clark. I've seen the tapes. Great reporting, son. Murrow-level work, and believe me, I know quality when I see it. You've got to get before a larger audience." 

"Thank you sir, but-" 

Alan continued to talk... 

"No buts, Clark. I want you here at Gotham Broadcasting. I'm starting a new weekly newsmagazine. I'm calling it 'Kaleidoscope.' The advertisers are all lined up. I've got Perry White doing some outlines. Got Bill Maher & Chris Rock for comic relief. I just need a host." 

Clark couldn't believe his ears..."Me?" 

"Don't look so surprised, son. You know you're good. You know you're better than being morning "Sunrise" anchor at WLEX." 

"They've been good to me at WLEX, sir." 

"I know they have but they don't see your potential. Hell, ever since Luthor died that network has squandered talent." 

"Lex was...well...he knew how to handle things." 

"That he did, my boy." 

Alan noticed Clark looking down at the floor. He'd heard the rumours about the CEO and the roving reporter...everyone had. Especially after Lois Thornton wrote her infamous articles in Newstime. 

Clark was frowning  
...He thinks what everyone else thinks.... 

Alan was a pretty intuitive guy. He clasped Clark's hand and quickly shifted the subject. 

"So let's make this happen, Clark. I'm a man of action. I want you at GBS." 

"I might need a day or two to think about it." 

"Take three hours. That's time enough for any man to make a decision. Go eat some lunch, have a drink, clear your head and make your choice." 

Clark was somewhat taken aback...  
"Three hours...?" 

Alan was smiling like a Cheshire cat... "More than enough, Clark." 

Delicious. 

Alan pushed a button on his phone- 

"Molly?" 

"Hold on a sec, hon, I'm on the other line...we can't wait to see you, Jennie-Lynn. And yes, please try to contact your brother. We're starting to get worried. OK. Love you." 

Must be their kids, Clark thought. 

"Yes, Alan?" 

The hot one with the eyes. 

"You and I are going to the Iceberg Lounge for lunch. Mr. Kent will be returning this afternoon. Make sure you pencil him in, love." 

"Of course, dear. Don't forget Donna's coming by to talk about the network photo shoots this." 

"I'm not putting my primetime stars in togas again...she'd better have a new pitch." 

Alan looked up to Clark and smiled. 

"You will know what to do, son. Every one of us has the willpower to do what we must to succeed. Remember that." <<<

Sixty floors below, Clark walked out of the lobby of Gotham Broadcasting and out into the bright March sunshine. The temperature was in the low-fifties and the first hints of spring could be felt. Around him, the city buzzed with life and laughter. 

It reminded him of Metropolis. Neither as glittery nor as polished but just as vibrant. He walked down O'Neill Boulevard until he reached a wide-open square. In the very center of the grassy area there was an elaborate fountain and sculpture. Three figures, carved from granite, were perched atop a broad basin filled with clear water. Birds danced on the edges. 

The Wayne Monument. Lex had actually known the son. 

Lex had known everyone. 

You will know what to do. 

Clark had to make a change. Metropolis was over for him. Too many lost horizons there. 

Lana was a great shoulder to lean on but she really needed to get a life of her own. 

He refused to run home and burden his mother; she had enough to do running Kent's-On-The-Green, the B&B she had started up. 

No, he needed to finally let go. It was time. 

Haunting eyes. My own show. A new start. 

With a silent prayer of thanks, he turned around and headed back towards the GBS building; his stride confident, the possibilities boundless. >>>

END of  
'Kaleidoscope: Green' 

This story will continue... 


End file.
